


intro

by myrandomnesslife



Series: untitled kagakuro lost girl au [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Endgame Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Supernatural Elements, incubus Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had come to accept the fact that he was different from most people when he was 18 and had drained the life out his boyfriend when they were making out in his backseat. He’d run away from his adopted family and the town and never looked back after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intro

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lost girl au. you don't have to have prior knowledge of the series, but just in case, maybe read some of this [here](http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Girl_Wiki)
> 
> there will eventually be sex in this story. also it's endgame kagami/kuroko.

Kuroko struggled to breathe as he realized what he’d done. He’d only meant to take a little of the man’s chi, but he was hungry and he hadn’t eaten in days. He found himself gorging on the man’s energy. He wasn’t a very nice man either. It didn’t change the fact that he killed him. 

He sucked the life out of him. The man, in his mid to late forties lay dead in the elevator, Kuroko cringed as he tried to figure out what to do, when he saw a person in the shadowed reflection of the elevator walls. Someone watched him kill. Kuroko quickly turned around and saw the terrified face of a young man around the same age as him.

Kuroko stood up, hesitantly moving closer to the other man, Kuroko said lowly, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Kuroko had come to accept the fact that he was different from most people when he was 18 and had drained the life out his boyfriend when they were making out in his backseat. He’d run away from his adopted family and the town and never looked back after that. 

The man, just stared back at him like he was an alien, scared out of his mind; not saying a word. 

“What’s your name?” Kuroko asked instead, trying to diffuse the obvious tension. 

“Ogiwara.” The man said, gulping, he looked like he might pee his pants. 

“I’m Kuroko.” Kuroko replied, trying his best not to startle the other man, lest he alert anyone of the situation. “Look, Ogiwara, this is really bad and this man isn’t a good man either, we have to leave immediately.” 

Ogiwara nodded hesitantly, obviously not sure if he should be doing this, but went ahead anyway, letting Kuroko follow him out of the elevator. They left the crime scene.

* * *

Kuroko was screwed. This was the fifth job in six months that he’s had to get up and leave because of some incident, if he wasn’t accidentally killing his victims, he was leaving them unconscious and for the police to find. Someone was gonna look for him eventually, if they weren’t already. He was scared that he was being tailed, so he had to pack up his apartment as soon as possible. 

Ogiwara trailed behind him quietly, not saying a word and Kuroko wasn’t sure if this man should be sticking by his side. He could end up another casualty and Kuroko didn’t want that on his conscious. 

By the time they got to Kuroko’s apartment, Kuroko was hurriedly shoving things in his bags, making sure he had his necessities. Ogiwara watched him closely before he spoke up.

“So what exactly are you?” 

The words startled him from his reverie, too focussed on getting everything together. 

Kuroko looked up from his bag, still shoving clothes in there, “I’m not exactly sure myself.” Kuroko mumbled quietly, deep in thought and Ogiwara just looked at him in contemplation before he spoke up again.

“You can’t be serious,” Ogiwara said, throwing his hands up in there to emphasize his point, “I just saw you kill that man, by kissing him and you’re telling me you have no idea what you are? I’m not buying it.” 

Kuroko sighed, “Yeah, well take it or leave it. Either way, I’m leaving.” 

Kuroko grabbed his bag, shoving his jacket inside and was about ready to step out of the room, when he heard Ogiwara yell, "Wait." 

"Let me help you or something?"

Kuroko sighed, shaking his head. "You can't help me. I've been on my own for a long time and it's better that way." 

"But if people are looking for you? Just give me 20 minutes, please and you'll never see me again." Ogiwara pleaded, eyes wide. 

Kuroko looked at him, curious and wondering if he could trust the other man. "Fine, but how do you feel about milkshakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> this will update as i write it. 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://wallygraysons.co.vu/) . come chat with me.


End file.
